Le menteur
by Tooran
Summary: Parfois, le poids du secret se faisait insupportable sur ses frêles épaules. Surtout quand l'un de ses camarades, de ses amis, le regardait avec des yeux si durs. "Je déteste les menteurs."


_Heyheyhey~_

 _Je vous présente aujourd'hui un petit OS sur ce cher Remus Lupin, du temps des maraudeurs ! Au tout, tout début des maraudeurs..._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira~ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Tiens, tu es rentré. »

Remus sursauta violemment et se retourna vivement, laissant tomber la fiole de potion qu'il tenait à la main. Le mouvement brusque fit courir une vague de douleur dans son corps meurtri par la pleine lune, mais il parvint à ne pas grimacer, la main plaquée sur son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

Face à lui, Sirius Black se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du dortoir des gryffondors, nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle. Ses yeux perçants fixaient Remus comme s'il cherchait à le disséquer par la force de son regard, avec un sérieux qui le faisait paraitre beaucoup plus âgé que ses douze ans.

« Tu m'as fait peur…

-Désolé. »

Il n'avait absolument pas l'air désolé.

Remus déglutit et se baissa sous prétexte de ramasser les débris de la fiole fracassée par terre, pour échapper à ce regard scrutateur.

Depuis peu, Sirius avait commencé à le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Comment va ta mère ? »

La main de Remus se crispa sur les morceaux de verre qu'il tenait. Il garda la tête baissée, épongeant la potion censée l'aider à se remettre de son _léger_ souci mensuel. Il allait devoir en demander une nouvelle à madame Pomfresh

« Pas très bien. »

Sirius n'ajouta rien, et le silence retomba à nouveau, pesant. Remus s'assura de traquer le moindre bout de verre, et d'essuyer la moindre goutte, pour retarder le plus possible le moment où il devrait se relever et affronter le regard qu'il sentait peser lourdement sur sa nuque.

Sirius avait des soupçons, le jeune loup-garou en avait la certitude. Evidemment, après plus d'un an à mentir sans arrêt à ses amis, à devoir trouver chaque mois des excuses plus ou moins bancales pour expliquer non seulement ses absences, mais aussi les blessures qu'il arborait parfois quand il revenait, il lui arrivait forcément de laisser échapper des incohérences.

Peter faisait souvent montre d'une certaine naïveté, et n'était ni le plus brillant de leur petit groupe, ni le plus observateur. Il avalait toujours le plus minable de ses bobards. James, lui, avait très certainement relevé certains détails. Mais, gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, il semblait avoir décidé qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il remette sa parole en doute, puisqu'ils étaient _amis_. Alors il laissait juste couler.

Pas Sirius.

Pire non seulement le jeune Black ne croyait plus Remus, mais en plus il semblait particulièrement mal prendre le fait que leur ami leur mente, et était manifestement déterminé à le coincer et à lui faire cracher le morceau.

Finalement, Remus dût bien se résoudre à se relever. Il laissa tomber les éclats de verre dans un paquet de bonbon vide qui trainait, pour les jeter plus tard, puis leva enfin les yeux, pour se heurter aussitôt au regard toujours aussi intense de Sirius, qui s'était approché sans qu'il ne l'entende.

Le jeune garçon attrapa soudain la main de son condisciple, qui tressaillit. Baissant les yeux sur sa paume emprisonnée entre les doigts de Sirius, il vit le mince filet de sang qu'examinait Sirius. Remus n'avait même pas senti qu'il s'était légèrement entaillé avec le verre.

Et puis les yeux de Sirius remontèrent sur le poignet du loup garou, où un bandage étroitement serré autour de son avant-bras dépassait légèrement de sa manche. S'en rendant compte, Remus dégagea doucement son bras, les engrenages de son esprit se mettant déjà en branle pour trouver une excuse.

 _Je me suis écorché en tombant._

 _Je me suis coupé en cuisinant pour ma mère._

 _Je me suis fait mordre par un chien._

Parfait, ça. Si Sirius remettait sa parole en doute, il pourrait même lui montrer l'impressionnante morsure encore sanguinolente que cachait le bandage. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour se justifier, les yeux durs de Sirius se braquèrent à nouveau sur lui, et les mots moururent instantanément sur ses lèvres.

Il dû faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour soutenir son regard, sans laisser son visage trahir son malaise. Le silence qui suivit ne dura sans doute pas plus de quelques secondes, mais pour Remus on aurait dit des siècles. Et puis enfin…

« Remus ?

-Oui ?

-Tu ne mentirais pas à tes amis, pas vrai ? »

La paupière droite de Remus fut agitée d'un tic a peine perceptible.

« Non, bien sûr. »

Sirius pencha la tête

« Tant mieux… Parce que, tu sais, je déteste _vraiment_ les menteurs », dit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. A l'entendre, Remus se sentit trembler légèrement sur ses jambes, et espéra que cela ne se voyait pas.

L'espace d'un instant, il fut tenté de tout balancer.

 _Hey, Sirius, en fait vois-tu, au lieu de visiter ma mère malade et d'avoir des accidents tous les mois, je m'enferme dans une cabane abandonnée pour me transformer en monstre sanguinaire et m'automutiler. Génial, hein ? On oublie tout ça et on fait une partie de bataille explosive ?_

Il ne put retenir un léger sourire amer. Définitivement non, il ne pouvait rien dire.

Parfois, le poids du secret se faisait insupportable sur ses frêles épaules. Alors il s'isolait pour pouvoir craquer tranquillement, comme le gamin de douze ans qu'il était malgré cette malédiction qui l'avait fait grandir trop vite. Puis, toutes traces de larmes effacées, il ressortait de son trou, souriait à ses amis et continuait à leur cacher la vérité, la culpabilité l'accablant un peu plus à chaque nouveau mensonge.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait encore réussir à tenir.

Douloureusement conscient de cette épée de Damoclès planant au-dessus de sa tête – une tête de loup-garou, voilà qui ferait un intéressant trophée de chasse –, mais incapable de faire autrement, Remus hocha la tête aux propos de son ami.

« Je sais… Je les déteste aussi.»

Et ça, c'était vrai.


End file.
